Truth or Dare
by Sweet Juliette
Summary: It all started because the infamous Team Anko were bored. Pranks and dares are abound, enhanced by the use of ninja skills, lead to the unthinkable. Limits are tested, new friendships made and an unlikely romance begins to bloom.
1. Underwear

_**TRUTH OR DARE**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Authoress' Notes'_

Before anyone starts screaming plagiarism at me, I or anything like that I would like to point out that I am the original author of this story. I am simply moving the story from my third, soon to be inactive account, to my second account in order to keep better track of all the stories that I am writing.

Also, I will be revising this story. Things may change, minor things like last names, nothing too major.

Inspired by _Dare Gone Wrong_ by Uchiha Bitch

Positive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Negative feedback – aka flames – are ignored

* * *

It was official, team Anko was bored. One would think that having Mitsurashi Anko as a jounin instructor would mean frequent and torturous training sessions and rigorous training regimes to do outside of the sessions but that was not the case. While Anko was anything but lenient when it came to training, she did believe in giving her students a day off once in a while and it just so happened that they had earned theirs and they knew better than to open their mouths and complain about having nothing to do as they had no desire to return to training or taking on another mission.

As it was now, the three chuunin were lounging about on a rather large tree branch in the Forest of Death, training ground 44. It was their designated training ground when not in use for the Chuunin Exams. Itazura Shippou lounged upon the branch, his semi-long sunset orangy-red hair swaying in the breeze as he tapped his fingers upon the flat wooden surface of the branch. Beside him, sitting cross-legged and chewing on her lower lip was Yukinoi Kagome, her long raven's hair dancing about in the breeze as her icy eyes stared in a daze before her as she was lost in thought. Before the duo sitting in a similar position as Kagome was Raijikejin Souten, her tightly braided hair resting over her shoulders with her eyes cinched shut and a pout upon her face. All were thinking of something that they could do to pass the time and so far, they were unsuccessful.

Kagome blew out a puff of air, disrupting her bangs for a brief moment before they settled over her eyes and obstructed her vision though she did nothing to move them for she had left her only hair clip back at her apartment. She didn't feel like moving her hitai-ate either, not that it would help any. Pushing back the distraction that clouded her mind briefly she went back to thinking over possible things for them to do. Pranks were out since the last time they pulled one off their friend Uzumaki Naruto was blamed and got into trouble. They still felt bad over that incident despite being told that it was fine by said friend. They didn't want to train or do anything of the such on their day off though they may wind up doing just that if Anko discovered them doing nothing.

"Why don't we play a game of truth or dare?" Souten asked as she opened her Indian red eyes to stare at her companions with an inquisitive look. "Ninja style, of course." Devious grins that would make even the best prankster worried answered her inquiry.

"Jan-ken-pon to determine who goes first." Kagome stated before a fight could break out over that little detail. Each person placed a fisted hand in front of them.

"Jan" They spoke in perfect unison, "Ken" Their eyes narrowed slightly as they kept watch on one another to make sure there was no cheating, "Pon!" Their hands changed as the last syllable left their mouths, Kagome's flat, Souten's a peace sign while Shippou kept his as a fist. He was the winner and the two girls grumbled.

"Souten-chan, truth or dare?"

Souten stalked about the streets giving off the feel that she was on an errand which was just fine with her, the less people that held her up the better. She honestly didn't want to stay in the henge jutsu for any longer than she had to. Following her on the rooftops were her teammates as they wanted to make sure that she didn't chicken out. If she did, she had to pay the consequences.

As Souten neared the gates to the Uchiha clan district, Kagome and Shippou stopped their pursuit and sat atop the roof of the build before the gates, watching as Souten passed through them without any hassle. A good sign that she wouldn't be caught, they shared devious grins as they awaited their friend's return. Kagome feigned a nap while Shippou appeared to be keeping guard of her.

As Souten made her way further into the Uchiha district, she hid her anxiousness behind a sulking demeanor. The dare was easier said than done as she was unsure of what house was the target house and that alone proposed a problem. Maybe she should of just chosen truth after all. She was just getting ready to chicken out when she nearly came upon a woman with her hands full and not just any woman, the mother of her target of sorts.

"Ah, Mikoto-sama, do you need some help?" Souten asked as she approached the matriarch of the clan, arms clutching two baskets of clean laundry to her. She hoped that her henge wasn't seen through as she had come so far already. It wouldn't be long until she would be able to fulfill her dare and be able to leave.

Mikoto offered the disguised lightning specialist a thankful smile and held out her arms for the baskets to be taken as she made her way over to her home, opening the door and directing the young girl to the back porch where the two began folding the laundry.

It was an hour later before Souten was able to return to her teammates, finding that they abandoned their post on the grocery store across from the Uchiha district gates for the quietness of the local tea house. She joined them at the table, a wicked grin on her face.

"I picked up something extra since it took so long." She explained, a smirk firmly on her face. She leaned in close and dropped her voice down to a whisper. "A pair of the prodigy's as well." The table broke out in giggles.

"_Souten-chan, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare." Souten replied with a confident smirk._

"_I dare you to sneak into the Uchiha district and steal a pair of Sasuke's underwear."_

Dare number 1, a success.


	2. Pinch

Disclaimer in the first chapter.

Inspired by _Dare Gone Wrong_ by Uchiha Bitch

All dares will be revealed at the end of the chapter. I am open to suggestions on what kind of dare themes you all would like to see, just make mention of them in your reviews.

Positive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Negative feedback – aka flames – are ignored

* * *

Kagome could not believe that she was actually going to go through with the dare presented to her by Souten and was beginning to regret not taking the penalty instead. I mean, now that she thought about it, the penalty wasn't as degrading as she first believed it to be. Anko would of gotten a kick out of hearing about it. Kagome inwardly cursed her modest nature as she trek through the streets, a deep blush upon her cheeks. She was using a newly developed henge technique that the three of them thought up. It held similar properties to the oiroke no jutsu they came up with in their academy years but with one major difference, instead of appearing to be older and more appealing she looked to be no older than twelve. The new technique was dubbed the lolita jutsu and it, unfortunately, was part of her dare.

She kept her eyes peeled as she looked for her target, knowing that he and his team were not on any missions today though she did fear that they were training which would make it that much more difficult to fulfill her task. She prayed that she wouldn't get hurt as a result of what she had to do at that. She hoped that Neji would be too stunned to retaliate.

She took her eyes from the road ahead of her momentarily to catch her bearings. It as a little past noon so even if Neji was training with Tenten and Lee, they would break for lunch, which they should still be having if they did and if they were training, that is. If not, it would take her a bit longer to locate her target and execute her orders.

Luck seemed to be on her side today for no sooner had Kagome turned her eyes back to the road before her did she not only spot Neji, but ran into him as well. A dark flush of embarrassment colored her cheeks as she registered the fact and she nearly chickened out from her dare. She scrambled backwards and bowed deeply, her cheeks still colored. She missed seeing the confused looks from Neji's teammates or the quirked brow from her target.

"S-sorry, Neji-san." She stuttered out in a childish-sounding voice as she peered up at him. So far, so good. He hadn't activated his Byakugan just yet. Once her task was done, that was another story altogether.

"Hn."Neji snorted in an obvious sign of dismissal as he turned his back to the seemingly twelve year old girl. Kagome took her chance then. She reached out and pinched his derriere. He froze and if she could of seen his face she would of noted the twitching eyebrows and obvious shock that he was portraying.

Her task done, Kagome turned tail and fled into the crowd, making her way to a secluded alleyway before releasing from her disguise. She transported onto the roof her teammates were current residing on, rolling around in laughter and frowned at them.

"I hate you both." She informed.

"_Kagome-chan, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare." Kagome replied with some trepidation._

"_I dare you to pinch Neji Hyuuga on his rump."_

"_Wh-what! You've got to be kidding me Souten-chan!"_

""_If you don't want to do that then your penalty is to run through the male's bathhouse nude."_

_Kagome just stared at her female teammate in something akin to horror._

Dare number 2, a success.


	3. Caught

Inspired by _Dare Gone Wrong_ by Uchiha Bitch

I'd like the thank my anonymous reviewer for this bout of inspiration.

Positive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Negative feedback – aka flames – are ignored

* * *

Shippou was trembling in outright fear. He couldn't believe the dare that Kagome had given him. He suspected something like this from Souten but not Kagome, she was supposed to be kinder to him than this. And the dare was the lesser of two evils for his penalty for declining this dare was by far worse. He nearly gagged at the mere thought of the penalty and he was sure that Souten was still in shock over it as well.

He felt extremely paranoid as he dashed through the alleyways leading to his destination. He swallowed thickly as he turned the corner, nearly at the apartment complex where his task was located. He prayed with all of his might that the owner of said apartment was not home nor anywhere nearby. The last thing he wanted was to be caught as he had no idea what would happen to him if he were.

His heart thrummed wildly, pounding in his ears as he dashed around to the left side of the building and leapt up to the third balcony on the third floor. After taking a deep breath he peered inside the room, relieved at finding it unoccupied. He waited for any signs or sounds of life to filter about and after five minutes of silence, let out the breath he was unaware that he was holding. With practiced ease, he pried the window open and slipped inside.

The room he entered was a bedroom, simple in decoration and design. The bed was close to what he assumed was a closet and across from the dresser. He paid no mind to anything in the room outside of the dresser as he silently tiptoed further into the room and towards his goal. The only problem was that he had no idea where in the dresser to look. He figured he would just have to go drawer by drawer.

He bit his tongue to keep from yelping in shock as he opened the first drawer. It was filled with all kinds of different weapons like shuriken and senbon needles. He hadn't been expecting that in the least bit and was beginning to wonder if he could find was he was sent to retrieve. He pushed the drawer closed and opened the second. Much to his relief, he found articles of clothing, mostly fishnet shirts and a few pairs of shorts. That left the third and final drawer. With abated breath, he pulled it opened and promptly flushed at the contents. He reached in and grabbed a pair, trying his best to ignore the silky lacy fabric and shoved them into his empty weapons pouch before closing the drawer and fleeing the scene of the crime.

He ran all the way back to where Kagome and Souten were waiting for him, his face still stained red from his discovery and theft. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at Shippou as he came to a stop before her, collapsing onto the floor and barely able to gasp out that he had accomplished his task. Souten hauled him up by his elbow and the trio transported themselves to their favorite spot within the Forest of Death. The tree had branches large enough for them to have a picnic on with no more than eight guests, themselves included. They always met up here be it for anything, including before leaving on a mission.

"Are you going to show us or not, Shippou-kun?" Souten asked as she settled herself against the body of the tree, her legs crossing out before her. The emerald-eyed male shot her a look but complied by reaching into his pouch and pulling out the small article of clothing. His face grew even redder as he held them out for his teammates to see though he kept his eyes closed. He had seen a whole drawer full of these and had no intentions of looking at them. He was unsure if he could ever look at Anko the same way again after this.

"Those are..." Souten began in obvious shock. She brought her hands up to rub her eyes and take a second look unable to fully wrap her mind around just what she was seeing.

Kagome paled considerably at the site. "A-Anko-sensei wears..." She trailed off before flushing in utter realization. She had the same taste as her sensei...did that mean that she and Anko were alike?

"Just what in the hells are you doing with those, Shippou-kun!" Anko's voice echoed throughout the forest. All three chuunin paled and turned their eyes up to see a fuming Anko glaring down at them, waiting for an explanation. Busted.

"_Truth or dare, Shippou-kun?"_

"_Dare." Shippou sounded awfully confident in himself. Kagome smirked darkly._

"_Sneak into Anko-sensei's apartment and bring back a pair of her underwear."_

"_That's suicide!" Shippou declared as Souten collapsed into laughter beside the raven-haired chuunin._

"_If you don't want to do the dare, there's always the penalty." Kagome stated with a twinkle in her eyes. "Which would be to openly have a make-out session with Jakotsu in the park." Shippou gagged at hearing that._

"_I'll do the dare! I'll do the dare!" He cried out, not believing his luck. When did his sweet innocent Kagome-chan become so...corrupted?_

Dare number 3, a success and a failure.


	4. RedHanded

Inspired by _Dare Gone Wrong_ by Uchiha Bitch

Positive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Negative feedback – aka flames – are ignored

* * *

Shippou laid sprawled on the large tree branch sporting several bruises and lumps on his head as well as a bloodied nose while Souten and Kagome were unable to avert their eyes from their tomboyish sensei as she stood over the fallen form of their comrade. They were still in shock – embarrassment and contemplation for Kagome – over just what the woman wore underneath her scantly-clad clothing. Kagome still could shake the fact that she and Anko both wore lacy string bikini panties. Did all kunoichi wear the same or was it only the two of them? She wanted so bad to question the older female but refrained from doing so in the presence of Shippou, no need to give him ideas considering he still had that crush on her.

"We're sorry Anko-sensei." Kagome and Souten replied as they bowed for forgiveness. "We just got carried away with our game of truth or dare. We shouldn't have taken it that far."

Anko raised an brow at the two girls after shoving her delicate undergarment into her scroll pouch where it was sure not to get torn by her weapons and crossed her arms underneath her chest. Her expression was unreadable as she stared down at the anxious girls. "Which one of you gave him the dare?"

"I-I did, Anko-sensei." Kagome replied as she bowed even lower. "I only thought it appropriate revenge for what he had Souten-chan do though and he had the option of doing a penalty dare instead. He chose to do the first one instead." Kagome was sweating bullets and just waiting for her punishment.

"What was the penalty dare?" Anko would never openly admit to anyone but she was finding this situation a little too amusing now that she got her stolen property back. She was highly amused that her students would entertain themselves in such a manner and could only find it befitting of ninja like them to twist a normal game to include use of their skills. To a certain degree, it could be constituted as a form of training.

"To have a public make-out session with Jakotsu." Souten answered when it became apparent to her that Kagome was unable to even speak due to her sudden fear of punishment, not that she could blame the girl. Anko could be particularly vicious when she wanted to be. Anko, on the other hand, snorted in amusement. Of course Shippou would chose to do the lesser of two evils presented to him by Kagome and, Anko was surprised that Kagome came up with such on her own. It just showed that she had more of an influence on their little koorime than she thought.

"What was your dare, Kagome-chan?" Anko inquired. She was growing rather proud of her trio of maggots, as she loved to refer to them as. They kept proving themselves to her more and more each day and she knew, as much as she hated to admit it, that she couldn't hold them back from becoming jounin or ANBU if they so wished to take that step. Her time with them was becoming limited.

"I had to violate Neji-san by any means necessary." Kagome stated in a whine. "I used the new henge jutsu we came up with and roamed the streets until I literally bumped into him and his teammates. When he turned to leave, I...I pinched his butt then fled."

Anko bit the inside of her cheek to keep from chuckling at that. Modest little Kagome, pinching Neji's rump? As much as she loved to believe that Kagome chose to do this dare without much provocation she knew better. The penalty the koorime was presented with must have been devastating to the girl for her to chose to do something as trivial as pinching a younger male's rump. She would ask for details on that later as she didn't want to embarrass the girl any further. "What about yours, Souten-chan?"

"Shippou-kun dared me to steal a pair of Sasuke-san's underwear." Souten pouted. "Of course, I had to infiltrate the compound and try my hardest to even locate the main house, not that I even know what it looked like. I was lucky that Mikoto-sama had just returned there after retrieving the laundry. It took longer than we anticipated so to compensate for the longer wait, I swiped a pair of Itachi-san's underwear as well."

Anko couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching her stomach. It was just to much for Anko to take and she couldn't hold in her amusement of the whole situation at all, She taught some very devious and daring chuunin, that was for sure. It was a good ten minutes later before Anko had calmed enough to speak properly and she did so with a wicked smirk.

"So lets see them." She stated as she lounged back against the tree lazily. The trio before her each shared confused looks before turning their eyes back upon the woman before them. Surely she didn't mean what they thought she meant, right? Did this mean that they weren't going to be punished after all, if she was shown what she wanted to see?

Souten pulled her kunai pouch from her waist and unlatched it, pulling out a pair of white briefs and holding them out with the smallest traces of a blush on her face. "These are Sasuke-san's." She stated in a meek voice as she handed them off the Shippou before reaching in and pulling out a pair of black boxers. "Itachi-san's."

"Boxers, huh?" Anko stated in a drawl. Somehow, she wasn't surprised that the prodigy wore them, if anything she was disappointed. She had expected him to wear speedo's or something more...enticing. Boxers weren't something that she could hold over his head and use as possible blackmail material or anything.

Kagome reached out and took the article of clothing from Souten's hand and simply stared at them. Her icy gaze was full of curiosity and highly inquisitive. Anko couldn't help but stare at the girl as she stared at the boxers she held, lips pursed together as if in deep thought. She was beginning to wonder if the koorime was having impure thoughts concerning the Uchiha heir.

"I would of have thought that they would of worn the same kind, you know considering how Sasuke looked up to Itachi in his youth and all." Kagome finally stated as she looked away from the boxers in her hands. Anko's eyebrow twitched upon hearing the girl's words as she had hoped that Kagome was capable of possessing a naughty mind. Kagome continued on with her train of thought, unaware of the presence that joined them as her mouth opened once more. "And besides, I never took Itachi-san as the type to even wear boxers, I thought he just went commando or something."

The sudden wave of killing intent that filled the area did not escape notice as team Anko momentarily froze up. Anko was the first to recover as she was more used to the feeling than either of her students were and she nearly choked on air from surprise. Of all the people to come across them, no doubt sent to find them for some reason or another by the Hokage, was Uchiha Itachi himself and he was glaring daggers at Kagome.

"Well well, speak of the devil and he arrives." Anko chortled out calmly as she waited for the show to begin and she was guaranteed that it would be a good one. "What brings you here, Itachi-san?"

She watched in mild amusement as Kagome paled and took note that the temperature around the girl dropped considerably low. Raven locks shifted as a tremoring Kagome turned to look over her shoulder into spinning blood-hued eyes before screeching out in shock, throwing her arms up and about as if to stop herself from falling, the boxers flinging from her hold only to land atop the angered Uchiha's head. Kagome had just been caught, red-handed, holding his boxers. Anko was sure that as she watched the girl flee the scene that the days to come were going to be very entertaining. She couldn't wait.


	5. Omake I

Inspired by _Dare Gone Wrong_ by Uchiha Bitch

Feel free to suggest theme ideas for the dares. I'll be happy to incorporate them into the story.

As a side note, this is an **omake** chapter since it's taking me some time to write out the next chapter. It's not connected to the previous chapters and is for pure enjoyment. And yes, I find inspiration everywhere. I blame youtube for this idea.

Positive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Negative feedback – aka flames – are ignored

* * *

Kagome fell to the ground in laughter, clutching her stomach as if to keep it from splitting open. She never would of thought that a little bit of alcohol would lead to this but it had and her fellow teammates were joining her in her obvious mirth as all it took was five shots of sake and the phrase _"Truth or dare?"_ and their fate was sealed.

Before the three sober ninja were none other than Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and a slew of others and all of them could not hold their liquor very well...granted some of them were a bit too young to have the beverage but that was a minor detail that the trio of evil-doers over-looked.

Still, being all very proud men – drunk men at that – they couldn't pass up doing a joint dare together and that was what brought on the giggle fit the trio found themselves in. Neji, Lee and Gai were all singing – rather badly at that – along with the song being played and dancing along with the others without a care in the world. It wasn't that, that brought team Anko to the ground. No, it was what they were dancing and singing to that had done the trick.

What were they dancing too? Caramell dansen. And they were all getting really into it as they swung their hips back and fourth with these silly grins on their faces. It was priceless. Timeless. And it was all being caught on tape which just made it that much better.

Team Anko knew though, they were dead meat once all the guys sobered up and figured out just what was going on. Still it didn't mean that it wasn't worth it for the laughs it provided the team with as it was going on and the fact that it also gave them great blackmail material.

Kagome blinked in disbelief as her laughter momentarily subsided. Did Gai just...she fell completely to the ground then, her laughter renewed as Gai quiet literally glomped Itachi and Shisui and roping them into singing along with the melody. Beside her, Souten let out a loud squeak and Shippou just continued rolling about pounding the ground in laughter. This was one birthday party neither of them would forget for a long time.


	6. Fear

This chapter is unbeta'd and may contain spelling errors.

Inspired by _Dare Gone Wrong_ by UchihaBitch

Positive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Negative feedback - aka flames - are ignored.

* * *

Anko couldn't honestly say that she had been expecting Itachi to tear his boxers from his head and throw them to the ground nor did she honestly expect him to take off after her koorime maggot either and she was unsure is she should of worried or not. After all, Kagome was one of her pupils and was no push over when it came down to it. Besides, the koorime had nearly mastered her kekkai genkai therefore she should be able to fend Itachi off if things became too intense. If she only had been aware of how wrong she was in her concerns to how well Kagome had mastered her kekkai genkai.

The young koorime in question didn't have the courage to look behind her or even expand her senses to see if Uchiha Itachi was following her. She was too panicked and scared to do so, afraid that his bloody eyes would be the last thing she ever saw before passing into the next life. So lost in her panicked state she wasn't aware that she had stopped just inside the treeline leading out of the forest not was she aware that she was shaking her head frantically as tears welled up in her eyes.

Itachi appeared behind her, his cold fury having built up during his pursuit of the female a scant few years younger than he. He barely knew anything about the girl outside of what was common knowledge - she wasn't a true resident of Konoha and held very little memories of her life before waking within the Konoha hospital. She reportedly harbored a kekkai genkai though not much was publicly known about it and Anko nor her teammates were being very open with the details of said kekkai. She and her teammates were also friends with Uzumaki Naruto though they acted more like a mismatched family than friends most of the time. Lastly, Team Anko was known to create their own jutsu and shared their creations with Naruto.

It was these scant few things that he knew about her that added some fuel to his ire over the entire situation. Who was **she** to hold in her possession something of his, to touch and defile something as personal to him as his boxers? How she got them didn't matter or even cross his mind at the moment, a hindsight that he sure would ponder later on, it was simply the fact that she had them to begin with.

"You." Was the only thing he said to her, garnering her attention. She yelped loudly, her hands clutching her chest before she fell to her knees squealing that she was too young to die. He took one step toward her with narrowed eyes and never suspected what happened next.

That one step had put Kagome's mind into full overdrive and her hands plummeted to the ground as she let loose another loud squeal. Being in such a state, she was unable to control her kekkai genkai and it flared to life, freezing the approaching threat to its spot from the knees down in an impenetrable layer of thick ice. Kagome had given into her fear as crystallized tears fell from her eyes and she loudly wailed that it was all Shippou's fault.


End file.
